


里番家族S01E03：呪われた男前編、茨の森に踏み入る

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [3]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 标题是机翻。CP陈斌X金威廉。里番家族系列设定参看污水厂脑洞，包括但不限于里番拔作的不合理设定，BDSM，不含侮辱意味的侮辱性称谓和侮辱性行为，JXB48百合，GHY48双飞JXB48。看完警告再往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	里番家族S01E03：呪われた男前編、茨の森に踏み入る

陈斌像是在发泄，或是逃避，他的动作又快又狠，完全没有顾忌金威廉，但是硕大的龟头怎么都能擦过敏感点，让金威廉的试图逃避多了一份异色成分：他本应当躲避痛苦，而现在再陈斌插入时候往墙上靠贴的动作，更像是为了躲避被快感鞭笞。  
金威廉也不知道自己到底是什么取向，他觉得自己应该是颜性恋，沉迷二次元的人都这样，漂亮的纸片人老婆换了一个又一个，可以是巨乳萝莉，也可以是带有微妙人妻属性的男主角。  
反正不是真的。  
“你别打电竞了。”陈斌抓着他的胯骨。“熬出头挺难吧。”  
他居然还有点体恤的意思，但是金威廉又不缺钱，对名声的爱好也乏善可陈，战队上岸只是他原本的不爱妥协与现在的不能放弃，有了充满热情的伙伴和支持者，就有了走下去的动力。  
“长得这么好看。”陈斌的话仍旧温柔。“还这么会讨好男人。”  
金威廉咬着自己的小指啜泣。  
“乖，别哭。”陈斌吻掉没落下的泪水。“你哭起来的时候特别能激发男人的施虐欲，我上回没和你说吗？”  
陈斌是个情场老手，也是欢场老手，他约的姑娘居多，对待姑娘他会强势，但绝不强硬，总体而言，是一个进退有度温文尔雅的一夜情对象，可以打五星再多加一百五十字的赞美之词。  
但金威廉就是能勾起点不一样的东西。也许因为陈斌现在根本没有了从前温柔的基石，他人生里一切美丽的光明都被摧毁成齑粉，包括对待性爱对象的素养。他肆无忌惮地用语言强奸金威廉的精神，告诉金威廉他的皮肤有多白多细腻，轻轻掐一下嘬一口就是淤青和红印子，还有耳垂多么纤弱可爱，适合用无麻醉穿孔的方式打上耳洞，还有那双修长的腿，真没想到整天坐着打游戏的人居然没有一点赘肉，也没有因为不活动而肌肉不均匀，脚踝一手就能捏住，脚底也没茧子。在陈斌的嘴里，金威廉浑身上下都应该被男人的精液浇灌，或者干脆就以此为生。  
金威廉被快感和语言羞辱刺激着，哭都哭不出来。  
等到陈斌完事，金威廉迟钝地夹紧了肛穴。  
“乖孩子。”陈斌帮他把裤子提上去。“真好，这种布料不容易干，所以千万别弄脏啊，不然你明天就得穿自己的衣服来训练了。”  
金威廉有很多牛仔裤。  
包着他那小巧圆润的臀，还有完美的腿，如果破洞裤的位置在膝盖，还可以看到有点泛着粉色的膝头。  
金威廉动作僵硬地离开消防通道，陈斌点了一根烟。  
粉色的膝盖或许可以跪在地板上做支撑，这样第二天，金威廉小腿前侧靠上的位置会有一条淤青，谁都知道他跪着给不知道是谁的男人口了一发——或者很多发。  
陈斌烦躁地扯开领带，把没抽两口的烟丢在地上碾灭。  
这天晚上，珍珍没有来，陈斌有种预感，珍珍不会再来了。  
他解脱了。  
解脱了吗？  
陈斌不能确定，他用水果刀在拇指外侧划了一下，出了点血，有点疼，但是很快止住，只有一线暗红的颜色。第二天，金威廉早早跟着队友们一起离开，他看上去情绪正常。陈斌在格子间抽了一包烟，心不在焉地做完了手头的项目，设定好定时发送，才拎起外套去地下停车场。  
也是讽刺，陈斌持续每天两包烟的习惯都要一年了，他的肺却干干净净，比有些连雾霾都不肯多抽两口的人还健康。他在车顶的置物夹板上摸了半天，除了两张过期的电影票什么都没有摸到。陈斌又点了一根烟，抽完才开车回家。  
可能是天也怕恶人，就不肯收自己这种烂到骨头缝都流黑水的混货吧。  
开到无想小区的地下停车场时，深夜鸡汤电台主播又开始卖鸡汤，陈斌扯着嘴角，讽刺地笑。  
“在国外念书的时候，我经常因为与周围的人格格不入而感到孤独，那时候我最放松的时刻，就是结束了手上的实验，去教堂旁边的河岸上喂鸽子。”  
鸽子。陈斌想：灰色的羽毛，脆弱，愚蠢，盲目的相信人。  
“那时候还有一个本地女孩子也经常去，我们见过很多次，但没说过话，有一天她突然跟我说：‘亲爱的，我想每个人都有一个守护天使，祂不是隐形的，也没有火焰的剑或者百合花号角，但祂存在。当你觉得痛苦、无助、迷茫的时候，一定要坚持下去，有一天越过困住你的荆棘丛林，你会发现，是祂从平安喜乐的高处走下来，赤着脚走进荆棘，握住你的手，把你带了出去。’”  
陈斌想：这就是宗教的洗脑方式。  
“‘祂的身上布满荆棘的划痕，但伤害祂最深的，也许是你。不过没有关系，你要知道，祂是爱你的。因为爱你，祂才会纵容你，用荆棘的枝子鞭打他无垢的灵魂。’”  
呸。  
陈斌拔下钥匙。  
=tbc=


End file.
